The shinobi and the Priestess
by TheOneAndOnlyDeidaraSempai
Summary: Kagome falls into the well and ends up in the Naruto world after Inuyasha tries to kill her (sorry suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**NaruxInu crossover**

**Pairing**- Kagome and Sasuke.

**Summary**- Kagome ends up in the Naruto world by accident. I guess fate had other things in mind for Kagome.

The girl screamed in frustration as she glared down at the well and kicked but instantly regretted it for it felt like she had bruised her foot. She then decided to check out her surroundings. It sure looked like she was still in the Feudal Era but she knew she wasn't because she didn't see Inuyasha nearby. She pulled her self completely out of the well and began walking in some random direction.

After walking, and a limping, for about an hour she came across a path and gave a sigh of relief and followed it when she came across a cross road. She didn't fail to notice the two signs.

"_The Village Hidden In The Leaves? Tenchi Bridge? Where the hell am I_?" Kagome thought to herself as she looked at the signs in confusion. Shaking her head she decided to go to the Village Hidden In the leafs.

"_I wonder how Inuyasha is doing_..._WHO AM I KIDDING HE'S THE REASON I AM HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! HIM AND AND KIKYO!_" She mentally slapped herself before sitting down on a nearby rock and putting her head in her hands. She didn't even notice a group of people approach her.

"U-um...miss...are you ok?" Her head shot up and her eyes clashed with a green eyed pink haired girl.

"_How come I didn't sense them coming?_" Kagome thought to herself completely ignoring the green eyed girl.

"Hello?" She waved her hand in front of Kagome's face snapping her out of her thoughts.

"O-oh..im Sorry. Yes I am fine. Just... a little lost," Kagome explained smiling at the girl. She then noticed the other two with her. The first one, who looked around 16, had blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen and that he was wearing an orange outfit. The next guy looked older than the other two. He had gray hair and a onyx colored eye and 3/4 of his face was covered by a mask.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. This is my team mate Naruto Uzumaki and our sensei Kakashi Hatake," She said motioning to each one.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi!" she replied and smiled at the other two.

"Are you heading to the Hidden Leaf?" Naruto asked her. She nodded her head and grinned, "Kakashi-sensei you think she can travel with us?"

Kakashi sighed and nodded his head, "I don't see why not considering we are heading in the same direction."

Sakura then took notice of the yellow bag and bow and arrows she was carrying and picked up the bow, "Hey what are these for?"

"Well, I have to defend myself somehow," Kagome replied, gently taking the bow from Sakura's hand. She grabbed the quiver of arrows and slung it on her back.

"Let's go!" Naruto cheered after he saw Kagome was ready to leave. Kagome slightly smiled.

"_He kinda reminds me of Shippo, always smiling and making everyone else happy_," Kagome thought but was soon interrupted.

"Soo...Kagome where are you from?" Sakura asked eyeing kagome's strange outfit. Kagome instantly tensed up which didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi.

"I live far away from here," She said giggling nervously while glancing around half expecting a demon to jump from the tree's.

"_She's not telling us something_," Kakashi mused to himself as he eyed Kagome suspiciously.

"Do the people in your village always wear such revealing clothes?" Kakashi asked eyeing Kagome up and down. Her face went red as she nodded.

"When we get to the Hidden Leaf I can let you borrow some of my clothes," Sakura suggested giving the strange girl a smile.

"Ya! And then we can take her out to Ichiraku's!" Naruto threw in with a smile that Kagome couldn't say no to.

"Sure why not!" She replied and Naruto cheered before taking her hand and running off. Sakura and Kakashi quickly caught up with the energetic boy.

"So...What are you guys?" She asked after a couple moments of silence. Sakura gave her a stunned look.

"We are ninjas," Kakashi answered her before anyone else could.

"That would explain a lot," She muttered to herself. "_First demons and now ninja's? Stupid Well!_"

They soon arrived at the gates of the Hidden Leaf village. Kagome stared in amazement at the village. It was a very beautiful place. She looked around and saw children happily running through the streets chasing each other.

"Kakashi Sensei, i'll see you later Im going to go home and unpack my stuff," Kakashi nodded and Sakura then quickly sped off towards her house. Naruto had just dissapeared without a word but Kakashi wasn't to worried. He knew where the boy was

"Well we gotta stop off at Lady Tsunade's office and introduce you to her Kagome," Kakashi said and began walking into the village.

"R-right!" Kagome replied and chased after him.

Kagome was so caught up sight-seeing that she nearly ran right into Kakashi.

"Sorry," She mumbled. Kakashi chuckled before continuing his journey to the Hokage's mansion.

Kagome suddenly stopped and looked at the faces on a rock, "Kakashi, who are they?"

"Those were the previous hokage's or leaders of Konoha. They all died except for the woman up there. The fourth hokage was the hero of this village. He saved us from the attack of the nine-tailed beast by sealing it into a new-born baby and soon died afterwards," He explained while also looking at the Hokage faces.

"Oh, that's so sad," She mumbled before turning away. Kakashi nodded his head.

"Yes, now we can't keep Lady Tsunade waiting or she will be angry," Kakashi said and once again started walking.

(At Tsunade's door)

Kakashi lightly knocked on a door and waited.

"Come in," Kagome heared. Kakashi opened the door and walked in. Kagome closed the door behind her.

"Ah Kakashi, how did your mission go?" A woman, which Kagome assumed was Lady Tsunade, said.

"Yes, our mission was a success. On the back, however, we met a girl named Kagome," Kakashi stepped aside so Tsunade could see her. Kagome suddenly became very nervous and found the floor very interesting. Kakashi nudged her in the side and she slightly jumped.

"S-sorry, I'm Kagome Higurashi!" She bowed her head.

"Im Tsunade and this is my assitant Shizune and her pet pig Tonton,"Tsunade smiled at the young girl, "Kakashi, you are dismissed."

Kakashi nodded and poofed away. Kagome was clearly shocked. I mean she had NEVER seen a human dissapear in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade saw her look and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you really?" She questioned. Kagome gulped nervously and looked everywhere but at Tsunade before she finally found the courage to

"I already told you, I am Kagome Higuarshi," She replied looking straight at Tsunade.

"What is your story? You don't seem to be from around here from the way that you dress," Tsunade folded her hands and put her head on them. Not once did her eyes leave Kagome.

Kagome sighed,"I am not from around here. I came from the bone eaters well that is well within some forest. I was orginally supposed to go home but the well sent me here instead,"

"Sent you here? You came from another time period? Is that what you are telling me?" Tsunade questioned with a raised eyebrow. She knew the girl was different but she didn't know she was from a completely differend world.

Kagome nodded, "Probably from a different world. Where I came from I lived in a world where there are demons, demons slayers, monks and priestess."

"Are you among one of those?" Once again, Kagome nodded her head.

"Yes. I am a priestess though I wasn't aware until my 15th birthday when I was pulled into the well on my shrine," from there she explained everything. Her time, the feudal era, her friends and how she shattered the Shikon No Tama

"I see. You can either stay with Naruto or Kakashi since they both live alone. Or I could give you Sasuke Uchiha's old home. Though I'm not sure how Naruto would react to that..." Her muttered mostly to herself.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" She said and titled her head slightly to the side and put a finger under her bottom lip.

"Yes, he was Team kakashi's former member when he left the village in order to gain power to kill his brother," Tsunade explained and almost laughed at loud at her reaction.

Kagome gasped, "He wants to kills his brother?! Why!? I couldn't kill my brother..."

"Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother, massacred his entire clan," and then Tsunade told her about the Uchiha massacre and when Sasuke left the village.

She was almost in tears by the end of the story.

"Kagome Higurashi, You will join a team depending on your strenght. You are to fight Kakashi Hatake until you can't. Shizune! Take Kagome to the training grounds. ANBU send word to Kakashi Hatake," Tsunade ordered and dismissed all of them.

Kagome stood in the training grounds with her arrows and a sword that had been given to her. The sword was actually Tenseiga. Sesshomaru had given it to her as a gift. When she had used she realized that it helped control her Miko powers better.

"_Thank Kami Sesshomaru and Sango taught me how to defend myself_," Kagome thought to herself as Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke.

**END**

_7/14/2013_

A/n- R&R tell me if I got anything wrong and I will do my best to correct it. ALSO I need some help...Anyone who likes Bleach and Knows Toshiro Hitsuagay's character...Ahh I got a request to write yet another Hinata and Toshiro story (By the way any ideas for that woukd help) but...I can't seem to get into Toshiro's character and I may need help with it. PLZ AND THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled Chp 2

**I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto,...Sadly...**

"Yo,"

"Your're late!" Kagome said with annoyance clearly laced in her voice. He smiled at her,well at least she thought he was smiling at her.

"Sorry I got lost on the road of life," He said using the same excuse he did with his team. Kagome gave him a 'Ya right' look and didn't hear Sakura and Naruto yell 'Liar'.

"You can begin whenever you want to," Tsunade said from the sideline. Naruto and Sakura had also decided to come and watch how strong Kagome is.

Kagome nodded and notched an arrow into her bow and aimed it at was instantly laced with purifying energy, though no one else noticed.

"Now a arrow isn't going to do much," Kakashi stated pulling out his book. Kagome smiled sweetly at him but on the inside she was completely disgusted. "_Oh great another Miroku_,"

"This isn't any normal arrow," She said and let the arrow fly. The arrow was quickly consumed in a pink light and Kakashi just barely managed to dodge it.

His one visibly eye widened as he looked at Kagome who already had another arrowed notched. He put away his book and got ready for the next arrow.

"What was that?" He asked clearly shocked.

"It's called a sacred arrow, I'm a priestess," she explained letting the next one fly. Kakashi dodged that one as well.

While Kakashi was fighting Kagome...The REAL Kakashi was obsevering as well but hidden in the trees. Since she let the first arrow go he had quickly replaced hmself with a shadow clone.

The clone rushed at Kagome giving her enough time to draw Tenseiga, which instantly hummed with her Miko Energy, and block his attack with the Kunai.

"_That was wayyy to close_," She thought to herself as she watch him jump back and gracefully land on water, "_He can walk on water_!?"

'Kakashi' did some hand signs, too fast for Kagome to see, and behind him emerged a giant water dragon.

"Water styler: Water Dragon Jutsu!" She heard Kakashi say. She gulped and froze not knowing how to dodge it. The Dragon came at her with alarming speed and she did the only thing she could do close her eyes tightly and hope she survives.

She waited. Nothing came. She opened her eyes to see a pink barrier had surrounded her and the Dragon gone.

"I've seen enough," Tsunade announced stopping the fight.

Kagome gave out a sigh of relief and put Tenseiga back in it's sheath. 'Kakashi' dissappeared and then reappeared next to Kagome.

"Kagome, though you are stong with your powers, you are still untrained. I will put you in Kakashi's team as his third member!" She announced.

Naruto and Sakura cheered from the sidelines.

"Let's go to Ichiraku's for some ramen!" Naruto grinned and dragged her away.

"_He's also kinda like Inuyasha. Obessed with ramen_..." She smiled and giggled at his enthiuasm.

"Naruto! Welcome back!" The old man said as Naruto and Kagome took their seats, "The usual?"

"Ya and make that two!" Naruto said.

"Who's your friend?" He asked giving her a polite smile.

"This is Kagome. She is the newest member of team Kakashi! She's really strong!" He boasted. Kagome blushed out of embarassment. She wasn't used to people giving her compliments.

"Well in that case...Ramen is on the house!" He smiled and went to make the ramen.

"Thanks Old Man!" Naruto said.

"_Everyone here is so nice_," She thought to herself with a small smile.

"U-um..H-hello.. N-naruto," A shy voice said. Kagome looked over and saw a blue haird girl. Her eyes were the strangest for they were like a pearly white.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto smiled at the shy girl. She blushed and looked away and at Kagome.

Kagome smiled and waved, "Hello, Im Kagome Higurashi!"

"Hinata Hyuga," She said, "May I join you?"

Kagome nodded and she sat down next to her and ordered the same thing Naruto and Kagome got.

"Hinata! Kagome's on our team now! Well until I bring Sasuke back that is," He announced to the tomato red girl.

"Are you ok? Do you have a fever?" Kagome asked when she noticed Hinata's red face and gently laid a hand on her forehead.

"I-im fine, Really," She said. Kagome watched as she glanced at Naruto and blushed.

"_Ohhhh She likes Naruto...Duh_," Kagome giggled to herself, "Oh right, Hey Naruto, Lady Tsunade said I could either stay with you, Kakashi, or that boy Sasuke's house if it was ok with you."

Naruto thought for a moment, "Why not stay with me? My place is kinda messy but I can get it cleaned up in no time!"

Kagome nodded her head understanding. Though she didn't understand why he wouldn't let her stay at Sasuke's old home but she didn't mind. She didn't want to be alone anyway

"Naruto...What was your realtionship with this Sasuke guy?" Kagome suddenly asked. He froze for a moment and Hinata stared at her.

"He's my best friend. We have a bond that will never be broken. I promised Sakura I would bring him back to the Leaf even if it mean breaking his legs and arms," Naruto said with determination glowing in his eyes.

"I will save Sasuke from Orochimaru. I don't care who I have to fight! If he rips my arms out, i'll kick him to death! If he rips my legs off, i'lll bite him to death! If he rips my head off, i'll stare him to death! And if he gouges out my eyes, I'll curse him from the grave! Even if i'm torn to shreds, i'm taking Sasuke back from Orochimaru!" The look in Narutos eyes never left but continued to grow stronger and stronger with every word. Kagome was taken back from this. She had never met someone who would go so far for a friend. Even Hinata looked a bit shocked at his words.

"I see...Perhaps you wouldn't mind I helped. I've heard so much about him from Lady Tsunade though I haven't actually met him," She smiled at him.

"Ya! We will search for Sasuke Together!," He boasted and began eating the ramen that was laid in front of him.

After that Kagome made small talk with Hinata and got to know her a lot better. She had a feeling that they would get along just fine.

"_What a strange Kid. Whats even more strange is the feeling I get from him_..." Kagome thought glancing at Naruto who was on his 4th bowl of ramen.

R&R and please like PM how I should have Kagome and Sasuke meet each other? Also idea's would help as well


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3.

A week later Kagome was finally settled in at Naruto's place. The house was still a diaster, it was as if a tornado had gone through it. Clothes littered the floor along with empty cups of ramen and the sink was overflowing with dishes.

"_Is this all he eats_?" Kagome thought to herself as she began cleaing the house. Naruto was running around trying to get the spare bedroom clean. She glances down the hallway and saw many different objects fly from the room and into the hallway. She had been sleeping on the couch for the time being. Naruto hadn't had any time to clean out the spare bedroom.

She sighed, "_More cleaning_."

Nightfall had approached them quickly and the spare room was cleaned out and the Kitchen was clean as well. Naruto was shocked for a moment before grinning and thanking her.

Kagome plopped down on the bed and sighed. Her muscles ached from all the cleaning.

"Kagome, your turn!" Naruto said coming from the bathroom and going into his room to change into his PJ's. She shot, grabbed her supplies and walked in the bathroom and filled the bathtub with hot water. Once it was full she undressed and slipped into the water and have a blissful sigh. The hot water felt nice on her aching muscles.

She thought back to to how she actually arrived here.

(Flashback)

"Stupid...Inuyasha...He's never here to help!" Kagome grumbled climbing out of the well with her giant yellow backpack. She wasn't greeated by Inuyasha but instead his older brother Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she questioned looking at the handsome demon before her. He looked down at her and then at the well.

"You live in a well?" He asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. She shook her head and smiled.

"No. I live 500 years in the future. The well takes me back and forth," She explained to him.

She and Sesshomaru would have secret meetings and at these meetings he would train. This had been going on for a while now. Maybe 2 years and Inuyasha still wasn't aware of this.

Sesshomaru put his hand on the hilt of tenseiga and drew the sword and held it out towards her. Kagome tilted her side to the side not understanding what was going on.

"Tenseiga is yours. I'm sure my father would have done the same thing if he was in my position," Sesshomaru said. Kagome grasped the hilt of the sword and it pulsed on contact.

She giggled.

"It likes you," Sesshomaru said and handed her the sheath to the sword. She smiled and put it in the sheath and held it in her arms.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, for everthing," She bowed. When she stood her was gone.

She then put the bag on her back and walked through the tree's to Kaeda's village with Tenseiga in her arms. As Kagome entered the village an orange ball of fur launched itself into her arms nearly knocking her over and nearly dropping the sword.

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed; happy to see the fox kit. Shippo smiled at her.

"Kagome! Your back! Inuyasha was being really mean to me," He cried. Kagome then proceeded to walk to Kaeda's hut. She walked inside and saw everyone sitting around the fire.

"Lady Kagome welcome back!" Miroku smiled at the young teenage girl. Sango greeted Kagome as well.

"It's good to be back!" She said failing to notice the extra person in the room.

"Kikyo joined the group..."Inuyasha stated staring at Kagome. She froze and turned to look at him. There she was sitting next to Inuyasha, staring into the fire with her cold dead eyes.

"I see..." She said and sat next to Sango. Miroku handed her a bowl of soup and she thanked him and ate her soup in silence.

Inuyasha finally noticed that she was holding a sword and then sniffed the air and growled.

"Why the hell do you smell like Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled and stood up in front of her.

"Sesshomaru was at the well when I came back. He gave me his sword Tenseiga. Before you say anything about me not being able to use a sword, I have been training with him for the past two years," She explained calmly.

Inuyasha growled at her and looked at Sango and Miroku and they nodded at him telling him that it was true.

"Tch," Inuyasha went and sat back down next to Kikyo with his arms tucked into his sleeves. He was clearly in a bad mood.

Kikyo glanced at Kagome, glared and then looked at Inuyasha...She nodded her head. Inuyasha sighed.

As everyone was getting ready for bed, Kagome stood and gathered the dishes and began walking outside but was stopped by Sango.

"Kagome," She whispered, "I want you to take this. Kikyo is out to get you and most likely has Inuyasha helping her."

Sango slipped Kagome a dagger. She thanked her and walked to the river and began washing the dishes when she felt two people behind her.

She stood and turned to face the two who appraoched her. She saw Inuyasha and Kikyo. She put on a fake smile.

"Hello, was there something you needed?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Kikyo said notching an arrow into her bow, "I want the rest of my soul back and the Shikon Shards!"

Kagome stood there frozen in fear and Inuyasha drew his sword. She gulped and put one of her hands behind her back and got the dagger ready while the other hand held out the shards. Inuyasha approached her cautiously. When he was close enough she brought the shards closer to herself and stabbed Inuyasha in the leg and ran as fast as she could barely dodging the arrow that flew by. The wound in his leg should slow him down...but not long.

She ran to the hut and grabbed her arrows and Tenseiga. Sango knew immediantly what was going on as soon as Kagome came rushing through the hut door. Kagome smiled, gave her a quick hug and ran towards the well. Inuyasha soon caught up with her but she was already getting ready to jump into the well.

"_Please take me somewhere safe_," She thought to herself. Inuyasha lunged at her and she jumped in the well her eyes shut tight.

Kagome opened her eyes, got out of the tub and dried herself then dressed. Inuyasha had tried to kill her and so had Kikyo. She sighed

"Stupid dog," She muttered angrily walked to her room and slipping under the covers and into a peaceful sleep.

It only felt like a couple of hours when she was awoken by an energetic boy. Her eyes fluttered opened and she was greeted by blue eyes and a smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Hurry and get dressed and eat!" Naruto said pulling her out of bed and giving her a light shove towards the closet.

"Alright, I'm up!" She yawned and stretched her arms high above her head. Naruto left the room to let her change in peace. After changing and strapping Tenseiga to her waist, she went into the Kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal while Naruto ate Ramen.

"Is that all you eat?" Kagome asked as she watched him wolf down the bowl of ramen.

He grinned, "Most of the time. It's the only thing I know how to make."

"I see. Well from now on, if im going to be staying here I will make us a meal that isn't ramen. I guess when I was traveling with everyone I had to learn how to cook other things besides ramen and fish," she muttered mostly to herself though.

"The others?" Naruto questioned looking at her with those wide blue eyes of his.

She nodded, "Yes I had a group of friends. Im not from this...world...im from a different place where demon's roamed the Earth."

Naruto's eyes got even more wide, "Tell me more!"

"Well when I first fell through the well- On my 15th birthday I was pulled in by a centipede demon and the well sent me back 500 years into the past- the first person I met was a half demon named Inuyasha. Though he was pinned to a tree when I saw him," Kagome began.

"Pinned to a tree? How?" He asked.

"Well 50 years ago a Miko named Kikyo pinned Inuyasha to a tree using a sacred arrow. It didn't kill him just put him to sleep. He had tried to take the Jewel of four souls. It was said to make any being a lot more stronger when using it,"

"So she pinned the boy to the tree and then what?"

"Kikyo died," she stated.

"HOW!?" He all but screamed. Kagome giggled at his reaction.

"Well she was attacked and used the last of her strenght to pin Inuyasha to the tree,"

Naruto sat in his seat and waited for her to continue.

"Well he was pinned to that tree for 50 years until I broke the seal. The centipede I mentioned before had attacked the village that I was in. She swallowed the jewel and Inuyasha asked me to pull the arrow from his chest. So I did. He destroyed the demon and then went after me and the Jewel. The village miko put magic beads around his neck so all I had to do was say one word. Sit... and he would face plant into the dirt," She had paused after saying 'sit' as if she was expecting to hear Inuyasha hit the ground.

"What about the others," he said breaking her from her thoughts.

"Well we teamed up and I accidently shattered the jewel across Japan. In our travels we met a fox demon named Shippo. He wanted the shards we had so he could avenge his father and take down the thunder brothers. Well he stole the shards and I went after him and got captured by one of the thunder brothers. Inuyasha had to rescue me of course. From there on Shippo joined our group and became my adopted son,"

"A fox demon huh," Naruto muttered. His hand went and rested on his stomache...

"Then," she began. Naruto snapped back into reality and looked at her, "We met a perveted monk named Miroku. He took my shards so he could have the power to defeat an evil half demon named Naraku. Naraku had cursed his family and every male in his family had a black hole in the center of their hand. Eventually it would swallow him. He would always spy on me and my friend Sango when we were bathing and every pretty girl he came across he would ask them to bear his children!"

"Kinda sounds like Pervy sage. Always spying on girls while they were bathing," Naruto chuckled.

"Pervy Sage?" Kagome questioned.

"Ya! He's my Sensei! He writes the books that Kakashi Sensei reads," Naruto said kinda darkly. She shook her head and smiled, "What about the other person in your group?"

"Oh right. The last member was a girl named Sango. She is a demon exterminator and Naraku had destoryed her village using her little brother. He then blamed it on Inuyasha and she sought him out to try and kill him. I purified the shard that Naraku was using to control her and she decided to join us. We then decided to hunt down Naraku and search for the Jewel shards since he was after them as well. Along the way ew met other demons as well. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother, Kouga, Ayame and a lot of others.

"Woah!" Naruto was cleared amazed by all this.

"What's your story?" She asked folding her arms on the table and smiling at him.

"Oh. I was born with the nine tails demon fox inside me. I didn't have any friends in the beginning except Sasuke. He was the only one who knew what it felt like to be alone. No one paid attention to me and the adults would give me scary looks. Iruka Sensei was the one that helped me out and even bought me ramen! I want to be hokage so people will respect me more and stop looking down on me," Naruto explained. Kagome almost felt like crying but she held back her tears.

"You have a demon fox inside you?!" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Ya. It's the reason I was shunned. Though im not the only one. There are 8 others with tailed beasts. Gaara has the one tailed beast Shukaku," He stated.

"Thats horrible! Why would someone seal a beast inside a new born baby?!" Kagome cried out. Naruto shrugged and put his bowl in the sink along with Kagome's.

R&R Again...I would like idea's of how I should have Kagome and Sasuke meet.


	4. AN

A/n

Ok so i haven't been able to updaye becauseI just got my stiches out. I am writing the next chapter but verly slowly...Im still trying to get caught up on homework and stuff like that and im trying to get feeling back into my finger.

The story:

Soo i got stiches, I went to slap my friends arm, lightly, but he moved his arm, he was holding a pair of scissors and was cutting paper, and the scissor got in my way and I guess I was gonna hit him harder that I thought. Next thing I know im bleeding and rushing to the bathroom for paper towels. Then im running to the nurses officed...She calls meh mommy and my mom comes to get me. I wasn't crying... at first...it was like 10 15 minutes later when the pain started to kick in. well the kid that accidenly stabbed me was about to cry, my friend was shaking and the other guy sitting with us was trying to call the other two down.

We get to the clinic, the paper towel I had was covered in blood, the take me right in and examine my finger, blah blah blah, anywho they tell me i need stitches...I start crying even more than I already was. OMG they made me soak it in Iodine(stuff that makes your finger turn yellow) and pure water for like 5 to 10 minutes and im crying the whole time! It stung like crazyyy...anywho, later they come in and tell me they need to put some numbing pain on my finger, i was fine with that as long as they didn't use a needle. So they use this liquidy stuff... it doesn't hurt...I couldn't really feel anything...the lady leaves then comes back...with A NEEDLE! my mom and one other lady had to hold my hand and me me from jumping when they were sticking my finger with the needle...I cried of course...Then they put the stiches in...It didn't hurt at all...phew...well I had to get 7 stiches...after all that I went home ate some pizza rolls and then went back to school. My friend Chandler said It looked like I stuck my hand in someone's chest, took out their heart and ate it...I say it looked like I murdered someone...So much blood...and tears...never have cried so much from a wound...


	5. Chapter 4

4  
Later that afternoon Kagome and Naruto went into town to buy some stuff for the spare bedroom that was finally clean. Naruto insisted that they go get ramen first but Kagome refused. She knew they would be there forever if she let him do that. He pouted and complained whenever they entered a store. She just rolled her eyes.  
After they were done shopping for blankets, sheets and pillows. By the time they were done, Naruto had two bags of stuff. However on their way home Kagome say some cute clothing in one of the stores and thus the clothe shopping began.  
"Are we done yet?" Naruto grumbled. Kagome turned towards him and smiled.  
"Yep!""she said much to his relief.  
"Good now let's go home," he said taking the lead. Naruto now had an extra 2 bags to carry. She almost felt bad but then realized he was a ninja and slightly shrugged her shoulders.  
When they got home,Naruto collapsed on the floor in a heap of shopping bags and Kagome walked into the kitchen and pulled out a cooking book and some ingredients, for the meal she was going to cook: Miso Soup.  
Just as she was beginning to start cooking there was a knock on the door.  
"I got it," Naruto muttered pulling himself off the floor and going to the door.  
"Yo!" The guy at the door said. It turned out to be Kakashi Hatake.  
"Kakashi sensei! What brings you here," Naruto asked, stepping aside to let him inside.  
"Well, I'll get straight to the point, Lady Tsunade wishes to see you both," he said, pulling out his book.  
"Oh? What for?" Kagome asked.  
"A mission perhaps," he glanced up to see Kagomes look of confusion and Narutos excited look.  
"Well, let's go!" He exclaimed and grabbed Kagome's wrist and ran off to the hokages mansion. It always seemed like she was always being dragged around by someone.  
As they arrived and Naruto bursting into the room without knocking and then receiving a punch for his rudeness, Kagome realized that she and Naruto weren't the only ones in the room. She saw two people she already knew and another buy she never met. She'd seen him around town sometimes or in a training field staring at the sky with a lazy expression or sleeping.  
"Hello Kiba, Neji" Kagome greeted with a smile and wave. Neji nodded his head in respect and showing her that he acknowledged she was there. In a way he kinda reminded her of Sesshomaru. He seems cold on the outside but he is actually a nice guy on the inside. She smiled at the memory of Sesshomaru rescuing the little girl that was always with him.  
"Helllloooo Kagome," Kiba greeted and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Yes she now realized Kiba was more like Kouga. Always flirting and wanting to start some kind of fight. In his own way Kiba had already 'claimed' Kagome as his women.  
"Now that you are all here, I have a very important mission for all of you. Orchimaru has been spotted near tenchi bridge. I have selected you all for special reason. Kiba with your nose you could sniff him out and Neji with you byakugan you'd be able to find him easily. Shikamaru with your brains and Kagome with your powers," s  
Tsunade explained eyeing each and every one of them.  
"What about me?" Naruto whined when his name was not mentioned. Tsunade ignored him.  
"Kagome I don't think you have been introduced to Shikamaru. He is one of smartest shinobi placing first after Sasuke. Shikamaru this is Kagome, she is very powerful because she is a priestess," Tsunade said with a smile.  
Kagome smiled at Shikamaru, "Pleased to meet you."  
"Ya same here," he said rubbing the back of his head.  
"Now this mission is very dangerous so all of you be careful, especially you Naruto. If the Akatsuki show up I want you all to flee. If both Orochimaru and the Akatsuki show up, then it's over. Especially if Orochimaru decided to bring Sasuke with him," Kagome glanced in Narutos direction and saw he went from being an idiot to completely serious at the mention if Sasukes name.  
"You will all leave tomorrow at Sunrise, get a good nights rest. Dismissed," with those words everyone left the room. Kagome closed the door behind her and was met with a brick wall as she turned around.  
"I don't think it's polite to run into people with out apologizing," the so called brick wall said. Kagome looked up and was greeted by Kakashi.  
"Sorry Kakashi, I wasn't expecting you to be behind me," she grumbled and went to step around him.  
"Actually I want to take you somewhere, come with me," he said and turned and started walking out of the building. Kagome followed mostly out of curiosity.  
After 10 minutes of walking the two came to a stop in front of a run down looking building. She sighed  
"You brought me to someones house?" She questioned. Kakashi didn't say but he did walk inside the house. After a few moments of waiting for him to come back out, she went inside and almost fell over.  
"Only those powerful enough would be able to see through an illusion as strong as that,"Kakashi stated and rung the bell sitting in the counter. At first there was nothing,then there we're sounds of someone running through the house. From behind an old man.  
"Ah, if it isn't the famous copy cat ninja Kakashi Hatake," the old man grinned and wrapped Kakashi in a bear hug, "Why, you even brought a beautiful young lady with you! Is this you girlfriend?"  
"No, She is not my girlfriend," Kakashi replied returning the hug. The man stepped back and examined the two.  
"Perhaps your fiancé." He questioned with hopeful eyes. Kakashi shook his head no.  
"Wife?" He asked.  
"Once more, Kagome is not my wife. She is a friend of mine,"Kakashi patted the old mans shoulder as he hung his head.  
He looked up and his blue eyes met with Kagomes chocolate brown ones.  
"Your a priestess?" He asked. Kagome nodded her head.  
"I've been waiting to come across a one," the man left the room leaving Kagome and Kakashi alone.  
"Copy cat ninja, eh?" Kagome smirked.  
"Ya. It come with the eye," Kakashi replied with a smile.  
"The eye?" She asked and tilted her head slightly to the side.  
"Yes. I cover my eye because of the sharingan I got. It was transplanted of course by one of my teammates. It was a present from my best friend Obito," he sighed at the memory of his friends dying.  
"Oh..." Before anymore words could be spoken the man came back with a bow and a quiver of arrows. The bow resembled that of Kikyos before she died. The one that was always hanging in Kaedas wall.  
Kagome reached out and grasped the bow and examined it.  
"That bow has been passed down from generation to generation looking for the right person to use it. It's in very good shape, better than the ones here if I do say so my self," he said smugly and continued, "the legend was said that that bow belonged to a priestess named Kikyo, and apparently she sealed a half demon to a tree," Kagomes eyes widened and she held the bow close to her chest.  
"Thank you," she said and bowed deeply.  
"No problem. The names Dalan by the way," he winked at her and she smiled.  
"Well we must be off, Kagome has her first mission tomorrow," Kakashi said guiding her towards the door.  
"Have fun on your mission, Lady Kagome," Dalan said. Kakashi closed the door and walked Kagome home.


	6. Chapter 5

That night after Kagome showered and went to bed, she dreamt of the day inuyasha was pinned to the tree by Kikyo. The scene would shift to different parts of her time in the feudal era like her releasing inuyasha from the tree and her getting mad at him and sitting him into oblivion and also all the times Miroku would grope either her her Sango.  
"Kagome..." She heard someone whisper. She also realized someone was slightly shaking her. Her eyes fluttered opened and she saw Narutos bright blue eyes.  
"Morning, what time is it?"she asked sitting up in bed.  
"Almost time to go, hurry and pack your stuff and eat breakfast," Naruto said trying to rush her out of bed. She yawned and stretched her arms high above her head.  
"Alright, leave so I can get changed," Kagome said slightly pushing him out the door. She then walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of clothes Sakura let her borrow. Next she packed some clothes and other stuff, like medical supplies, into her big yellow bag that she always had. She looked in the corner of her room to see Tenseiga leaning against it. She smiled and tied the sword around her waist and then grabbed her bow and arrows. Finally she opened her door and quickly ate some cereal. Next thing she knew her and Naruto were in front of the Konoha gates. Neji was already there and was leaning against the wall.  
"Good morning Neji!" Kagome greeted cheerfully.  
"How can she be so energetic in the morning, not even Naruto is that energetic," Neji thought to himself as he was staring at the young girl.  
Shikamaru showed up not long after Naruto and Kagome and so did Kiba.  
"Everyone ready?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone nodded and began to take off.  
"Um...I'm not exactly a ninja," Kagome muttered playing with her fingers. She had seen Hinata do it while she was around Naruto and kinda picked it up.  
"No problem!" Naruto boasted and bent down motioning for her to get on his back. She smiled and got on his back and then they took off. Shikamaru was leading everyone, Kiba behind him and Naruto behind Kiba. Then there was Neji in the back with his byakugan activated. Kagome thought it was really cool and would sometimes stare. Not on purpose but out of amazement. Most of the time Neji would get this annoyed look on his face and deactivate so she would stop staring. It worked.

Hidden in the trees near tenchi bridge was none other than Kabuto and Orochimaru themselves.  
"They are coming just as you predicted, lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said pushing his glasses up, "however it seems like they have a new member. A girl with a bow and arrow and a sword strapped to her waist. She doesn't look like much of a challenge."  
"Good, very good. Soon I will have you Naruto and your nine tails," he chuckled

Kagome felt a shiver run up her spine as the neared Tenchi Bridge.  
"You ok?" Naruto asked, concern lacing in his voice.  
"Ya. I just got a bad feeling is all," she replied.  
"What kind of feeling?" Neji asked as he came up next to them.  
"It's a dark feeling, like someone is watching. This aura is one of blood list,"she answered shivering once more.  
Neji was rather amazed by the fact that she could read someone's aura especially from this distance.  
"How many?"  
"2,"  
"Is one of them Sasuke!?" Naruto almost yelled.  
"I don't know. But he kinda has the same aura as the other one, but it doesn't seem like this one is craving blood, Its kinda hard to explain it," Kagome muttered. The group fell into silence.  
As tenchi bridge came into view, Kagome suddenly got this horrible feeling. She gulped as they stopped. She slid off of Narutos back and re-adjusted her arrows and her sword.  
Two figures appeared on the bridge. One was a boy, no older than Kagome. He had silver hair tied back into a pony tail and glasses and he had a smirk plastered on his face. Kagomes eye twitched. That smirk kinda made her want to slap the kid as hard as she could. The other resembled that of a snake. He was very white and had purple around his eyes. He even had those creepy snake eyes.  
"Naruto, how nice to see you again," he cackled with a smirk on his face. Now that she got a good look, his aura kinda reminded her of Naraku.  
"Cut the crap Orochimaru! Where's Sasuke!" Naruto growled. Kagome looked at Naruto and saw the others looking at him with concern and worry.  
"Calm down Naruto," Shikamaru said lowly, loud enough for Naruto and The rest of the group to hear.  
"Sasuke doesn't want to come back, his mind is set on power so he may use this power to kill Itachi Uchiha," the silver head spoke.  
"Shikamaru, who are these people?" Kagome asked eyeing the two. Both of them snapped their attention to her.  
"That's Orochimaru and Kabuto," Shikamaru explained.  
"Orochimaru,you might not want to get on Kagomes bad side! Or else you'll have to face her arrows," Naruto boasted.  
"Oh? A weak girl like her couldn't possible kill me," Orochimaru stated bluntly.  
Everyone looked from Kagome to Orochimaru then took a slight step back. Kagome clenched her bow, reached back and pulled an arrow from her quiver. Then she notched the arrow in the bow and aimed in between the two. Finally she let the arrow fly after waiting a few moments. The arrow was instantly laced with purifying energy. Orochimaru and Kabutos eyes widened and jumped out of the way.  
Kagome smirked, "I'm not a weak little girl like I used to be!"  
"What was that?" Shikamaru asked in complete astonishment.  
"That was what Kagome called a sacred arrow, apparently she is a priestess,"  
"A priestess with this much power," Orochimaru barely managed to dodge the next arrow, however he did feel the purification energy because he slightly burned his arm.  
"Kabuto we leave now, I came here to see the new recruit and there power. I want her power and I will have it!" Orochimaru chuckled and him and Kabuto fled from the scene.  
"Damn," Shikamaru muttered as he watched them flee.  
"The Akatsuki is after Naruto and now we have to worry about Orochimaru getting into the village and kidnapping Kagome, those two bring trouble wherever they are," Neji said while watching Naruto help Kagome retrieve her arrows. The rest of the group just nodded in agreement and soon they were off to the hidden leaf.

A/n- sorry this chapter is bad. I'm not that good with getting into Orochimarus character or writing fighting scenes. Such a drag if you ask me XD. any who tell me what you think. Also I am currently writing the scene were Sasuke and Kagome finally meet. Soooo be prepared


	7. Chapter 6

On the way back to the village everyone tried their best to avoid the angry teenage girl for fear she might use her strange power on them. The walk was quiet but awkward due to the vibe Kagome was giving off. Even Neji was on the edge but he didn't really show it. Instead he fell behind the group and activated his byakugan.  
He didn't see any chakra flowing throughout her. He deactivated it and shook his head. If she didn't have any chakra, where was all her power coming from?  
Kagome glanced behind her to see the young boy looking rather confused. She fell in step with him  
"Everything all right?" She asked. Though she was still angry she managed to control her anger. Miroku had told her to close her eyes and count to ten slowly.  
Neji thought for a moment. Should he ask how she has all that power or leave it be.  
"How is it that you have all this power yet you do not posses any chakra?" Neji asked glancing at the young girl next to him.  
"Well I'm not sure what chakra is but as to why i have so much power is because i am a priestess. I don't know if they exist here but I'm sure if you look in a library or ancient scrolls then you will know more," Kagome explained with a smile.  
"I see... What about that arrow or yours? Naruto had said you had called it a sacred arrow..." He questioned.  
"It was a sacred arrow. It channels my miko energy and releases it as i shoot the arrow. It will destroy anything evil within its path," to say Neji was surprised would be an understatement. He was actually very shocked that a girl as small as Kagome could hold so much power.  
"Interesting..." He muttered and the two fell in a comfortable silence until they reached the Gates. By that time Kagome had completely calmed down.  
"I'll go and report to Lady Tsunade," Shikamaru said. Everyone gave a nod of approval and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
"I don't think i will ever get used to that," Kagome muttered, mostly to herself but the others heard.  
"Hey Kagome, what do you say about getting some ramen for dinner?" Naruto suggested in his usually optimistic tone. She smiled.  
"Sure. I was getting ready to suggest that as well. I don't really feel like cooking anyway," Naruto cheered and once more she found herself being dragged towards Ichirakus.

Shikamaru knocked on Tsunades door and heard a small 'come in.' He entered and closed the door behind him.  
"Ah Shikamaru, how did the mission go?" She asked with a smile.  
"Im not sure. It was Orochimaru, however he had heard of our new recruit and wanted to investigate. When we arrived he was standing on the bridge with Kabuto next to him. He eyed Kagome and assumed she was weak. Well, she didn't take it so well and used those arrows of hers and managed to scratch him. He then decided he wants her and her power," Shikamaru explained with a sigh. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and slammed her fist down on the table.  
"DAMN IT! This is not good. Not only do we have to worry about the akatsuki coming after Naruto, but now Orochimaru is going after Kagome and her power," she growled. Shikamaru just stood there and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Lady Tsuande do you happen to have any books or scrolls containing information about priestess?" Shikamaru wondered. Tsuande was to angry to answer so instead Shizune did.  
"Um you can check on the shelf over there or you can go by Mr. Tanakas house and see if he has any. I know he collects things like scrolls of the past," Shizune smiled at the young boy as he nodded and searched the shelf. He pulled out one scroll and then left to go to Tanakas house.  
It was getting late out by the time he left the hokages mansion. The sun was just not getting ready to set and the stars were starting to show. Before Shikamaru realized it, he was standing in front of the old mans home. He sighed once more and knocked a couple times and then waited. The door opened and there stood a man with huge eyes and a small pony tail he also was wearing a green looking kimono.  
"Mr. Tanaka?" Shikamaru questioned.  
"Yes thats me, what can I do for you?" He asked looking the boy up and down.  
"I was told i could find scrolls and books of information containing information about priestess," he said in his normal lazy tone.  
"Indeed you can! Come on in!" The old man steppes aside and left the boy in. Shikamaru stepped inside and Mr. Tanaka closed the door. The floor was littered with different types of books and scrolls the walls were covered with many weapons and more scrolls and some even had pictures.  
"Sorry about the mess," Mr. Tanaka apologized.  
"No problem," Shikamaru said stepped over a book.  
"Have a seat over there and i will make you some tea and get the things you need," Tanaka led him to a table that was stacked with books. He paused for a moment before pushing everything to the floor.  
"What a drag," Shikamaru thought to himself as he sat down and waited.  
As he waited he watched the old guy run around the house picking different types of scrolls and books and set them next to him. When the tea was done he poured Shikamaru and himself a cup of tea and sat a crossed from the boy.  
"So why are you interested in this subject?" Tanaka asked after a moment of silence.  
Shikamaru shrugged, "Just curious i guess."  
"Well let me tell you a story that none of those scrolls have. You ready?" Shikamaru nodded his head ready for the story that was about to be told.  
"Once upon a time there lived a young priestess named Kikyo who guarded a powerful jewel called the Shikon No Tama. The jewel was said to have great power that could bring peace to the world or destruction. The jewel was also known as the jewel of four souls," Tanaka paused for a moment and seemed to space off a little. Shikamaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
"Why was it called the Jewel of four souls?" He asked. That snapped the old geezer back to reality.  
"Oh right, it was called that because four souls had been trapped inside the jewel by a priestess warrior named Midoriko. Midoriko was a very powerful woman. She could destroy 10 demons in one swing with her powers. One day many demons went after her and they fought for seven days and seven nights when finally the young priestess was snatched into the jaws of a demon. She then forced her soul out of her body and trapped the souls of the demons inside the jewel were the battle still rages. Inside, the four souls were called, Aramitama, nigitama, sukitama and kushimatama. Before the jewel fell into the hands of the priestess Kikyo a village of demon exterminators protected it but they could not keep the jewel from becoming tainted by the evil. So they gave it to her, Kikyo, where she protected the jewel and destroyed all the demons that went after it," he stopped to take a drink of his tea and refill his cup with more. Shikamaru had actually found this story rather interesting and continued to intently listen.  
"One day she met a half demon named Inuyasha,"  
"Half demon?" Shikamaru question.  
"Half human half demon," he explained. Shikamaru nodded and motioned for him to continue.  
"Inuyasha tried to steal the jewel so he could become a full demon however he and Kikyo fell in love and she tried to convince him to use the jewel to become human. He eventually gave in. One day Kikyo found a bandit by the name of onigume. He had had been burnt badly and Kikyo attempted to heal him. Onigume soon fell in love with her as well. He heard of the half demon Inuyasha and how kikyo was in love with him and became jealous. One day Onigume was approached by many demons and told them to consume him thus creating a half demon named Naraku. Naraku then disguised himself as Inuyasha and attached Kikyo and did the same disguising himself as kikyo and attacked Inuyasha. Inuyasha then decided to break his promise and steal the jewel. Kikyo, using the last of her strength pinned Inuyasha to a tree for 50 years and Kikyo died with the jewel in her hands."  
Shikamaru took all this information in as Mr. Tanaka continued.  
"500 years in the future a young girl fell was dragged into the bone eaters well by a centipede demon and the well became a portal between her time and the feudal era. When she arrived she came across Inuyasha who was still pinned to the tree. She was then captured and taken as a hostage to the nearby village where she was announced Kikyos reincarnation. The centipede demon attacked the village that same night and the girl ran towards in boy pinned to the tree where he awoke. On the verge of death the Ka-i mean the girl released Inuyasha and he killed the demon after it tore open the girls side thus bringing the jewel back to the feudal era. Soon the girl and Inuyasha teamed up after she had accidentally shattered the jewel into many pieces which was spread all over the world. In their travels they met a fox named Shippo, a cursed Monk named Miroku and a demon exterminator named Sango. Later kikyo was revived and brought back into the world of the,living where she sought revenge towards Inuyasha but that soon turned to Naraku who was also collecting the Jewel shards,"  
"That was an interesting story, but who was the girl? And how do you know all of this!" He asked after Mr. Tanaka finished his story.  
"That, my boy is a secret," Tanaka said to him with a smile.  
"Fine. I better go though. See ya," Shikamaru grabbed all the scrolls and books and headed out the door.  
"It seems your adventure isn't over yet Kagome," he smiled and went to bed.

A/N  
Ya ya ya ik i haven't updated for a while and i know this chapter is boring but i hope to make it more interesting ALSO well im still trying to figure this out but i havent got a clue as to how im going to have Sasuke fall for Kagome. Should i make where Sasuke finally returns to the village and there they fall for each other...i might have an idea. ALSO I AM WORKING ON 'FALL OF DEATH CITY' "WHAT AN ODD PAIR' AND 'SO CLOSE YET SO FAR AWAY.  
fall of death city is a Death the kid and OC pairing  
What an odd pair is a Kagome and Stein pairing  
And  
So Close Yet So Fr Away is a Hinata and Toshiro pairing  
Again Sorry for the mega slow updates.


End file.
